My Lambchop Isn't Fat
by LightningFireDragon3713
Summary: One-Shot. Cosmo finds out that Wanda is going out of her way to lose weight, as everyone is calling her fat. He comforts her and, Well, Read to Find Out! Story way better than summary. R&R. CosmoxWanda.


**New****one shot because I am in a CosmoxWanda mood. Cosmo finds out Wanda is going over expectations to try to lose weight because everyone says she's fat. I've had this idea in my head for a while. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Cosmo wouldn't be such a jerk to Wanda. And Wanda would have been pregnant. Not Cosmo. Just saying.**

* * *

It was nighttime in Dimmsdale, California. Timmy Turner was fast asleep, as it was late. Cosmo and Wanda had put Poof to bed a little bit before Timmy. Cosmo was in the bathroom getting his toothbrush when he noticed something in the cabinet that wasn't there before.

A half-empty pill bottle.

Cosmo read the bottle, it was called "Fairy Lypozeine" **(Lypozeine, I don't even know if I spelled it right, is not mine either.)** It was a weight loss pill. Cosmo grabbed it and went to Wanda's and his bedroom. Wanda was laying in the bed they shared, trying to fall asleep. **(Yes, I've seen "Hassle In The Castle" plenty of times. I know they had separate beds, but I just think that's because Jorgen had a "Seperate Bed" rule. Let's just pretend that's the case, and he got rid of the rule.) **

"Wanda? Are you asleep?" Cosmo asked, quietly.

"Almost," Wanda said. "What's wrong puddin? You sound worried."

"Wanda," Cosmo said, holding out the pill bottle. "I found this."

Wanda felt sad. "Cosmo, do you want me to tell you why I have those?"

Cosmo nodded.

"Cosmo, it's because apparently, I'm fat. Remember when Timmy found out about "Timmy Tv"?" Wanda asked.

Cosmo nodded again.

"Well, when we arrived in Fairy World, I overheard someone say, 'Wow, Wanda's even fatter in person.' **(Who else caught that in the episode Timmy Tv? It made me sad/mad.)** I looked at my page on , and some comments said I was very fat. Cosmo, I don't want people to think that about me."

"Lambchop, you're not fat at all." Cosmo flew over and comforted his wife.

"Yes I am. Everyone else thinks so."

"Well, if you think you're so fat, why don't we just get a scale?" Cosmo said, poofing up a scale. Wanda stepped on.

It said 52, and 60-70 was the average (healthy) weight for fairies, not in a different form, but fairy form.

"Wanda, you're underweight. You're not fat." Cosmo said.

"Then," Wanda said, sobbing, as she was about to cry thinking of all the insults. "Why does everyone think- no, SAY I'm so fat?"

"Because they're jealous," Cosmo said, smiling.

"Of what?" Wanda said, about to cry.

"Not everyone can be as gorgeous and perfect as you." Cosmo smiled.

"Oh Cosmo," Wanda said, flying into her husband's arms. "It's just, those insults from all those people I don't even know that hurts me." She now started crying into Cosmo's arms.

"Wanda, don't cry!" Cosmo said, comforting his wife.

"I can't help it Cosmo. Not everyone loves me like you do."

"Wanda, I've looked you up before, when Timmy Tv still aired. Some people had a crush on you, and were jealous of me." Cosmo said.

Wanda sniffed. "Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll show you right now!" Cosmo said, poofing up a computer with Wanda's character page from Timmy Tv on the screen. He scrolled down, away from the 'Shes so fat' comments and into the better ones that said things like, 'She's pretty' and 'Cosmo's so lucky' and things like that. One particular one caught her eye.

"She's so pretty. I don't know why everyone calls her fat, she's not. I love her." That comment was actually posted by Cosmo.

"Oh Cosmo," Wanda said. "Thank you." Wanda kissed her husband.

That night, they fell asleep in each others arms, and Wanda started to fell less self conscious, all thanks to Cosmo.

* * *

**Well, thats it! Also, on an off topic note, if you've heard the song "A Thousand Years" by**

**Christina Perri, don't you think it fits Cosmo and Wanda really well? I do. Also, about the part in Timmy Tv, where the guy says Wanda is fatter in person, that actually did make me sad and mad. It also made me sad and mad how Cosmo got no applause. C'mon, show Cosmo and Wanda some love! I mean, they are such a cute couple. Also, I like to think that Cosmo gets smarter when it comes to either Wanda or Poof. He loves them very much. There amight be a new Cosmo and Wanda one shot coming soon! *hint hint*"Bye till next time!**


End file.
